


Eigentlich wollte ich mich verlieben

by Mela_Beckanie



Series: Sylvari in Love [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2
Genre: F/F, Sylvari
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Eine weitere kleine Guild Wars 2 Fanfiction über Magistra Sieran, die sich eigentlich noch verlieben wollte, bevor...Zweite Hauptfigur ist meine Elementarmagierin Ipomoea Nila, im Folgenden nur Ipomoea genannt.Teil 1 - Sieran/Ipomoea





	Eigentlich wollte ich mich verlieben

Nachdenklich betrachtete Ipomoea die andere Sylvari aus der Entfernung wie sie Bücher in ein Regal einsortierte.

Sollte sie sie wirklich fragen? Was wenn sie damit ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzte, ihre gute Zusammenarbeit zerstörte?

Wieder hörte sie in sich hinein, in das leise Echo des Traums, das sie selbst hier draußen in den Räumen der Abtei spüren konnte. Und wieder zuckte sie zurück vor der Dunkelheit die sich über ihr zusammenzubrauen schien, über ihr und Sieran.

Entschlossen tat sie einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Sieran?“, erhob sie ihre Stimme

„Hättet Ihr wohl einen Moment Zeit für mich?“

„Für Euch?“, wiederholte die Angesprochene und wandte sich von ihren Büchern ab

„Natürlich habe ich für Euch Zeit.“ Sie löste sich von dem Regal und schenkte Ipomoea ein Lächeln.

„Worum geht’s?“, fragte sie, worauf die andere Sylvari sich unbehaglich umsah

„Um etwas Privates... Wäre es wohl möglich, das in Eurem Zimmer zu besprechen?“

„Oho, privat also, was?“, wiederholte Sieran und ein begeistertes Funkeln schlich sich in ihre Augen

„Na dann kommt mal mit.“

 

Damit führe sie Ipomoea den Flur hinab, in den Schlaftrakt und dort in einen kleinen Raum, der mit einem schlichten Holzbett und einer Kerze ausgestattet war.

„Ist nicht so wie im Hain.“, entschuldigte sie sich sofort, während sie hinüber ging um die Kerze zu entzünden

„Aber man gewöhnt sich daran.“

Das konnte Ipomoea nur schwerlich glauben, wenngleich Sieran offensichtlich versucht hatte, so viel Grün wie möglich in den kargen Steinraum zu bringen und Wände, Decke und Boden von Efeu und anderen Kletterpflanzen hatte bewachsen lassen.

„So, nun könnt Ihr frei sprechen.“, sagte die Magistra in dem Moment und drehte sich wieder zu Ipomoea um.

„Es geht um etwas, das Ihr heute gesagt habt...“, begann diese vorsichtig

„Als wir bei den Quaggan waren.“

„Etwas das ich gesagt habe? Ist das ein Rätsel?“, erkundigte sich Sieran neugierig, doch Ipomoea winkte ab.

„Kein Rätsel.“, erklärte sie und holte kurz Luft, ehe sie weitersprach

„Ihr sagtet, Ihr wolltet Euch verlieben, bevor... also...“

„Oh...“, machte Sieran und deutliches Erstaunen mischte sich in ihren Duft

„Und das macht Euch solche Gedanken? Wir haben doch überlebt, oder?“

„Heute.“, sagte Ipomoea ernst

„Aber ich... spüre etwas... der Traum wird dunkel...“ Sie seufzte, während die Magistra einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte

„Ich habe Angst... um mich... um Euch...

Ich fürchte in der Zukunft wird uns etwas schreckliches zustoßen...“

„Und jetzt wollt Ihr... dass ich mich verliebe?“, fragte Sieran irritiert.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass man das so einfach _wollen_ kann.“, gab Ipomoea mit einem schwachen Lächeln zurück

„Aber ich dachte... es wäre ein Abenteuer, wisst Ihr?“

„Ihr wart auch noch nie verliebt?“, zog die Magistra den richtigen Schluss aus dem Duft der Anderen, die daraufhin sacht nickte

„So ist es.“ Sie räusperte sich kurz und richtete sich etwas auf

„Würdet Ihr die Nacht mit mir verbringen, Sieran?“, fragte sie dann ganz direkt, worauf die Andere sie abwägend musterte

„Ihr sagt, es ist ein Abenteuer?“

„Wir haben beide keine Ahnung.“, entgegnete Ipomoea mit einem leisen Lachen

„Was anderes sollte es also sein als ein Abenteuer?“

„Stimmt.“, stellte die Magistra fest und der Glanz der Begeisterung brachte ihre Augen zum Funkeln

„Und einem guten Abenteuer konnte ich noch nie widerstehen.“

„Das heißt also Ihr wollt?“, erkundigte sich Ipomoea.

„Du.“, verbesserte Sieran mit einem Lächeln

„Und ja, ich will.“

„Das ist schön.“, stellte Ipomoea fest, erleichtert dass ihr die Magistra nicht böse war, sondern vielmehr neugierig auf das, was sie _ein Abenteuer_ genannt hatte.

 

„Als erstes sollten wir uns wohl ausziehen...“, meinte sie dann unterbrach sich jedoch, da Sieran bereits ihre Robe ablegte.

„Ihr... du bist sehr schön...“, rutschte ihr dabei heraus, während die Magistra mehr und mehr ihres orangefarbenen Körpers enthüllte.

„Danke.“, erwiderte diese lächelnd und drehte sich wieder zu Ipomoea um, die sich aus ihrer Starre löste und ebenfalls ihre Kleider auszog.

„Mit gefällt deine Färbung...“, stellte Sieran fest, nachdem das letzte Kleidungsstück gefallen war und ließ den Blick fasziniert über ihren hellgelben Körper streifen.

„Darf ich?“, fragte sie dann und als Ipomoea nickte, streckte sie eine Hand nach ihrer Schulter aus und berührte sie sacht.

„Das... fühlt sich schön an...“, stellte sie fest und blickte lächelnd zu Ipomoea, die sichtbar erschauerte als Sieran ihre Hand tiefer gleiten ließ.

„Finde ich auch...“ gab sie leise zurück und während die Magistra die zweite Hand an ihre andere Schulter legte, um in gleicher Weise über ihren Arm zu streichen, streckte Ipomoea die Finger nach ihrem Bauch aus, um die winzigen Streifen aus Braun und Grün zu berühren, die sich über Sierans ganzen Körper zogen und ihr das Aussehen eines Herbstbaumes verliehen. Sie hatte sie jedoch noch kaum berührt, da zuckte die andere Sylvari zusammen und ließ Ipomoea hastig ihre Finger wieder zurückziehen.

„Nicht aufhören.“, protestierte Sieran sofort und wandelte die Besorgnis in Ipomoeas Gesicht in Belustigung.

„Das gefällt dir?“, fragte sie und streckte die Hände wieder aus, um sanft über ihren Bauch zu streicheln. Dass die Magistra daraufhin leise seufzte und mit einem Ausdruck der Verzückung die Augen schloss, war ihr Antwort genug und ließ ihr Lächeln breiter werden.

„Also ja.“, stellte sie fest und fuhr in der Bewegung ihrer Finger fort, bis Sieran die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Das solltest du auch ausprobieren.“, sagte sie und trat behutsam einen Schritt näher an die Andere heran, sodass sich ihre Körper berührten.

Ein Zucken ging daraufhin durch Ipomoea und sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft, während sie den elektrischen Impulsen nachfühlte, die ihren Körper durchströmten.

„Es ist unglaublich...“, brachte sie atemlos hervor und bewegte sich kurz, sodass neuerliche Impulse ihre beiden Körper erschauern ließen.

„Du sagst es...“, murmelte Sieran, die ihre Augen wieder geschlossen hatte und das wunderbar kribbelnde Gefühl genoss.

 

Für einen Moment senkte sich Schweigen über sie, während sie sich sanft im Takt einer unhörbaren Melodie wiegten, um wieder und wieder jene elektrisierenden Impulse hervorzurufen.

„Wir hätten sowas schon viel früher machen sollen...“, stellte Ipomoea nach einer Weile atemlos fest und schlang die Arme um Sieran, um sie noch enger an sich zu ziehen.

Dabei streifte sie kurz einen der Wachstumsknoten auf ihrem Rücken und fühlte wie die Andere sacht erzitterte. Irritiert hob sie den Kopf und wiederholte ihre Bewegung, nur um zu sehen wie erneut ein Zittern durch Sieran ging.

„Weitermachen...“, bettelte sie dann, als Ipomoea die Finger wieder zurückzog und brachte diese zum Lächeln.

„Fühlt sich das besser an?“, fragte sie neugierig, während sie in leichten kreisförmigen Bewegungen über die Knoten fuhr.

„Besser... intensiver... oh ich weiß es nicht...“, murmelte die Magistra und klammerte sich instinktiv an Ipomoea fest, als neuerliche Schauer ihren Körper durchflossen.

Unbeabsichtigt erwischte sie dabei ebenfalls einen der empfindlichen Knoten und ließ Ipomoea sich kurz versteifen, als ein stärkerer Impuls als bisher durch sie hindurch schoss.

„Intensiver...“, brachte sie erstickt hervor

„Auf jeden Fall intensiver...“

„Dann lass uns zum Bett gehen.“, schlug Sieran kurzatmig vor

„Ich weiß nicht... wie lange ich mich noch auf den Beinen halten kann.“

Irgendetwas an dieser Situation brachte Ipomoea zum Lachen, doch als Sieran dies bemerkte fing sie sich einen entrüsteten Knuff gegen die Schulter ein

„Hey! Lachst du mich etwa aus?“

„Würde ich niemals tun.“, gab Ipomoea kichernd zurück, worauf die Magistra entschieden die Finger auf einen der Wachstumsknoten auf ihrem Rücken presste, sodass ihr die Luft wegblieb.

„Okayokay, Bett. Hab schon verstanden.“, erwiderte sie hastig und löste sich von Sieran, um zum Bett hinüber zu gehen.

 

Diese blickte ihr zufrieden grinsend hinterher und beobachtete, wie sie sich auf die dünne Schicht Blätter sinken ließ, die als Matratze diente.

„Na nun komm schon.“, forderte sie sie dann auf und die Magistra beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf sie sinken und genoss dabei die steigende Intensität der Impulse, je mehr sich ihre Körper berührten. Als sie dann ganz auf Ipomoea lag, fühlte sie noch immer das sachte Summen, das ihre Haut zum Kribbeln brachte.

„Was denkst du, wie es jetzt weitergeht?“, murmelte sie leise, während Ipomoea die Finger wieder zu den Knoten auf ihrem Rücken bewegte.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, erwiderte sie nachdenklich

„Aber ich denke doch, wir würden es merken, wenn es zu Ende wäre, oder?“

„Soll es denn jemals zu Ende sein?“, fragte Sieran zurück und erschauerte wohlig unter den Berührungen der Anderen.

„Die anderen Spezies nutzen das zur Fortpflanzung...

Also muss es wohl einen Zeitpunkt geben, an dem das neue Leben fertig geschaffen ist, oder nicht?“, überlegte Ipomoea laut, doch die Magistra schien an der Theorie nicht mehr interessiert.

„Hör einfach nicht auf, ja?“, bat sie wispernd und ließ Ipomoea lächelnd auf die andere Sylvari blicken.

„Einverstanden.“, gab sie weich zurück und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die empfindlichen Punkte unter ihren Fingern, die Sierans Körper auf so wunderbare Weise zum Erzittern brachten.

Dabei fühlte sie ein neues, ihr völlig unbekanntes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, von dem sie sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob das wohl _Liebe_ sein konnte.

Doch noch ehe sie eine Antwort gefunden hatte, vergrub die Magistra erschauernd den Kopf an ihrem Nacken, während sich dünne Ranken von ihrem Körper erhoben und um Ipomoea schlangen. Sofort erstarrte diese und fühlte seltsam befangen dem Kribbeln nach, das die Ranken auslösten, wo immer sie ihre Haut berührten.

„Entschuldige...“, erklang es dabei dumpf von Sieran

„Das ist... einfach so passiert...“

„Das... war keine Absicht?“, fragte Ipomoea erstaunt nach, worauf Sieran kurz den Kopf schüttelte.

„...hatte so ein Gefühl...“, murmelte sie

„...habe nachgegeben...“

„Verstehe...“, stellte Ipomoea fest und entspannte sich wieder, ehe sie die Bewegung ihrer Finger behutsam wieder aufnahm

„Und... wie fühlt es sich jetzt an?“

„Es ist...“, fing die Magistra an und unterbrach sich sogleich wieder, als ein Zittern über ihren Leib lief.

„...spüre alles...“, fuhr sie bebend fort

„Bewegung... Impulse...“ Das gelbe Leuchten ihres Körpers glühte einen Moment hell auf, ehe es wieder in seinen gewohnten pulsierenden Rhythmus zurückfiel.

„...unbeschreiblich...“, fügte sie heiser hinzu und verstummte dann wieder, um ihre Hände zum Rücken der anderen Sylvari zu führen.

Ipomoeas Berührungen waren schon längst nicht mehr nur körperlich, auch in ihrem Kopf konnte sie sie wahrnehmen als bunte Lichtblitze und Farbkleckse. Sie flackerten auf, verblassten wieder und gewannen erneut an Helligkeit, wobei die Häufigkeit des hellen Aufblitzens in den letzten Minuten immer mehr zugenommen hatte, so als nahe irgendeine Art Höhepunkt oder Finale und aus einem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus, wollte sie Ipomoea dorthin mitnehmen.

Endlich hatte sie die Knoten gefunden und strich ungelenk mit den Fingern darüber, sodass Ipomoea unter ihr erschauerte.

„Komm mit mir...“, wisperte Sieran rau und ehe Ipomoea fragen konnte, was sie damit meinte, fühlte sie wie sich das Kribbeln von den Wachstumsknoten an ihrem Rücken über ihren ganzen Körper ausbreitete, bis schließlich auch aus ihrem Leib Ranken wuchsen und sich in gleicher Weise um den Körper der Magistra wanden, zwischen ihren Ranken hindurch und um sie herum, sodass sie ein komplexes Geflecht um ihre beiden Körper herum bildeten.

Verschiedenfarbiges Leuchten ihrer Biolumineszenzen traf aufeinander und erzeugte helle Blitze vor ihren Augen, weshalb nach einem Augenblick auch Ipomoea die Augen schloss und sich dem Gefühl ergab, das sie durch die Ranken mit Sieran zu teilen schien. Wie Wasser brandete es über sie hinweg, durch ihren Geist und ließ die Lichter aufleuchten, bis sie mit einem Mal ihr Wesen überfluteten und wie tausend winzige Wassertropfen auf ihren Körper niederfielen.

 

Tief Luft holend öffnete sie die Augen wieder, während Sieran den Kopf von ihrer Schulter hob und auf ihre Brust legte.

„Das war...“, fing sie atemlos an und Ipomoea ergänzte lächelnd

„...schön?“

„Ja, schön...“, stimmte die Magistra zu und seufzte zufrieden

„Wunderschön...“

„Fand ich auch.“, gab Ipomoea zurück und strich sacht über die Blätter an ihrem Kopf.

Dabei fiel ihr die Wolke rot-blauen Staubes auf, die ihre beiden Körper umwölkte und sie versuchte neugierig die Hand danach auszustrecken. Doch Sierans Ranken hinderten sie daran und lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das sie umgebende Pflanzengeflecht, dessen Ranken, wie sie dabei bemerkte, von winzigen Blüten in Rot und Blau übersät waren. Sofort wurde ihr klar, dass es sich bei jener süß duftenden Wolke um Blütenstaub handeln musste, den die Blüten vermutlich im Augenblick des Höhepunktes abgegeben hatten und der sich zwischenzeitlich weich auf ihre Körper gelegt hatte.

„Wahrlich faszinierend...“, murmelte Ipomoea leise zu sich, worauf Sieran schläfrig erwiderte

„Faszinierend genug für ein zweites Abenteuer...“

„Ein zweites Abenteuer? Und vielleicht noch ein Drittes?“, fragte Ipomoea zurück und fühlte wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Mitte ausbreitete.

Die Magistra gab ihr keine Antwort darauf, doch in ihrem Duft fand sich eine solche Verzückung und ein solches Vertrauen, dass jegliche Antwort überflüssig war.

Zufrieden schlang Ipomoea die Arme um Sieran schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen, um sich vom leisen Geräusch ihres Atems in den Schlaf wiegen zu lassen.

 


End file.
